1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus and, more particularly, to a reliable tripod.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,091, a collapsible tripod stool 16 includes three legs 18 and a structure 20 for connecting the legs 18 to one another. Each of the legs 18 includes a bent flat upper end 26 and a flattened curved lower end 38 (the “feet 38”). The bent flat upper end 26 of each of the legs 18 is connected to a flexible seat 22. A user can sit on the flexible seat 22 when the legs 18 are opened and the feet 38 are located on the ground or a floor. The structure 20 includes a Y-shaped element 40 and three U-shaped elements 44. The Y-shaped element 40 includes three prongs. Each of the U-shaped elements 44 is pivotally connected to a related one of the prongs of the Y-shaped element 40. Each of the legs 18 includes an upper section 34 inserted through an opening defined by a related one of the prongs of the Y-shaped element 40 and a related one of the U-shaped elements 44. As the U-shaped elements 44 are moved to the feet 38 along the legs 18, the legs 18 are closed. The U-shaped elements 44 are however freely movable along the legs 18, it is hence difficult to control the extent to which the legs 18 are opened and the height in which the flexible 22 is located.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 552916, a barbecue grill includes a tripod that includes three legs 10, a Y-shaped element 20 and a ferrule 30. The Y-shaped element 20 includes three prongs each inserted through a related one of the legs 10. The ferrule 30 is supposed to confine the legs 10, opened or closed. The ferrule 30 is stressed considerably as the legs 10 are opened. After some time of use, the ferrule 30 is inevitably slackened. Now, as the legs 10 are closed, the ferrule 30 falls onto lower ends of the legs 10 because of gravity so that upper ends 11 of the legs 10 are opened and that at least some of the prongs of the Y-shaped element 20 could be disengaged from the legs 10.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.